


In the Orchard

by willowwand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-08
Updated: 2008-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwand/pseuds/willowwand
Summary: Ron and Hermione share a moment of bliss after the end of the war.





	In the Orchard

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

In the Orchard

 

*~*

 

It should have been a quick broom ride to the orchard, but Ron had insisted on flying low over the trees for a while, pointing out different places he’d spent time as a child. She didn’t mind. The view was lovely and she rather liked sitting so close to him with her arms around his chest. The longer they flew, the more Ron sweat. Daringly, she slid her hand under the front of his t-shirt, feeling the damp skin of his stomach. She felt him suck in a breath and she smiled against his back, continuing to run her hand upward towards his chest. He still hadn’t gained back all the weight he’d lost on their quest, even though she was pretty sure he was still eating ravenously at every meal. It hardly mattered to her. As far as she was concerned, Ron was perfection.

 

All of a sudden he dipped the broom downward. Hermione screamed and gripped him tighter. She felt, rather than heard, him laughing.

 

“Sorry,” he yelled over the rushing wind. 

 

They descended into the trees. Hermione braced herself for a rough landing, but she was pleasantly surprised when Ron landed rather lightly. They dismounted the broom and he leaned it up against a tree. 

 

“So, er,” Ron said, running his hand through his hair awkwardly, “what do you think?”

 

Hermione looked around the small clearing surrounded by willow trees, their leafy branches swaying lazily in the light breeze. She smiled. “It’s lovely, Ron. What made you think of it?”

 

“It’s sort of private and er… pretty. I thought you might like it. And since we got back from Australia, I don’t get to see you as often, do I?” he said.

 

Hermione felt a pang. As happy as she’d been getting reacquainted with her parents, she couldn’t deny that she missed Ron terribly. 

 

He continued. “And when you go back to Hogwarts, I won’t get to see you at all.”

 

“That isn’t true,” she said, wrapping her arms around him. “You can come on Hogsmeade weekends.  We can spend the entire day together… if George can spare you.”

 

He smiled a little. “Well, even so, I thought that today we could spend some time together, just the two of us.” 

 

“Oh, Ron, that’s—”

 

“Hang on,” he said. “That’s not all.”

 

He pulled his wand from his jeans pocket and pointed it toward a shady spot beneath one of the trees. He murmured something under his breath and a soft-looking orange blanket appeared. Hermione smiled as Ron’s face flushed with pride. He knelt down and crawled over to rest his back against the tree. Hermione knelt down beside him but before she could sit properly, Ron grabbed her around the middle and pulled her to him. 

 

“Ron!” she laughed. 

 

“Relax,” he said, and he pulled her between his legs so her back was resting against his chest. She could feel his heart beating strong and fast. 

 

“This is nice, Ron,” she said. 

 

“Yeah, it is.” He snaked his arms around her waist and sighed. “I’ve missed you.”

 

Hermione tilted her head back. “Have you?”

 

“Well, yeah,” Ron said awkwardly. “I got rather used to you being around all the time. The last time we were apart for so long…” He trailed off.

 

She nodded, knowing exactly what he was referring to– the previous autumn when he and Harry had rowed and Ron had left. 

 

“This isn’t anything like that,” she said, linking her fingers with his.

 

“I know, but I just like having you here with me right now,” Ron said. 

 

“Me too.”

 

She leaned her head back and he dipped his own, pressing his lips gently against hers. She sighed and turned her body toward him, linking her arms around his neck. He gripped her waist tightly, letting his hand slide up her back, pulling her closer still. She felt a familiar prickle of excitement. Kissing Ron still felt so new to her and these kisses were just as eager as their first. She caressed the nape of his neck, hoping he never lost his enthusiasm for her. She felt him smile against her lips and then he pulled his head back.

 

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

 

“Nothing,” he said, looking gorgeous with his cheeks flushed and lips wet. “I just wish we’d done this sooner.”

 

“Yes, well, the timing was always wrong,” she said.

 

“No, it wasn’t,” he said shaking his head. “I was just a coward.”

 

Hermione smiled, stroking his cheek. “Maybe a little of that, too.”

 

“Maybe if you weren’t so intimidating…” he challenged.

 

“Me? Intimidating?” she asked, snorting in a most unladylike manner.

 

He pulled her closer, pressing his forehead against hers. “You’re downright scary sometimes.”

 

She rolled her eyes and he caught her off guard with another soft kiss. Her fingers sought his silky hair, but then he pitched sideways pulling her along with him until they were lying on their sides on the blanket. Hermione laughed as Ron gathered her tightly in his arms. 

 

“I’m going to miss this,” he said seriously.

 

“I will, too,” she said. “But let’s not think about that today.”

 

She found his lips once again, soft and plush. He slid his tongue along her bottom lip encouragingly. She parted her lips in response, moaning softly as his tongue slid across hers. Ron came up on one elbow, gently leaning into Hermione until she rolled onto her back. Her hands traveled under the back of his shirt, his skin still damp with sweat. She lightly trailed her hands up his back to his shoulders and back down again. She couldn’t stop touching him, she didn’t want to. And from his soft groaning, Hermione could tell he didn’t want her to stop either. His shirt was riding up, uncovering pale skin. She tugged the hem upward and he broke away momentarily to remove his shirt and toss it aside.

 

Hermione’s eyes fell to Ron’s bare chest. His skin was smooth and flawless, though thoroughly specked with freckles. His arms, however, were crisscrossed with thin scars. She ran her hands over his arms, over the marks left by the brains that had attacked him in their fifth year. There was also an odd dip in one of his arms from being splinched the year before. She hadn’t been able to re-grow his flesh at the time and had only mended his skin. Hermione traced the indent regretfully, remembering how frightened she’d been of losing him.

 

“Everything, okay?” he asked.

 

She smiled at him, pushing those memories out of her mind. “It’s fine. I’m just so amazed that we’re actually here.”

 

He nodded, seeming to understand what she meant. He brought his hand to her cheek and leaned in for another kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She was amazed at how much he made her _feel_. Heat was creeping up in her face, surging through her body. It ached, how much she wanted him. 

 

Ron’s hand slid from her waist underneath her shirt, tracing patterns on her belly. They were tentative caresses, uncertain. She moaned against his mouth, hoping it would encourage him to keep touching. It seemed to work, as his kisses grew more forceful and his hand finally slid up to cup her breast. His large thumb brushed over her nipple through the thin cotton of her bra. Hermione whimpered at his touch and he squeezed her gently in response. She arched into his hands, twining her fingers into his hair. Emboldened by her reaction, he traced the edge of her bra and delved his fingers inside. 

 

“Ron,” she murmured.

 

His head snapped up and he pulled his hand away as though scalded. “Sorry.”

 

“No, it’s –”

 

“Got carried away…” he said lamely.

 

“It’s all right, Ron,” she said, feeling her cheeks flush. “You don’t have to stop.”

 

He looked surprised. “Are you sure?”

 

“It feels rather nice,” she said.

 

Ron put his hand on her stomach again and slowly slid it upward under her bra, cupping her bare breast in his palm. He massaged her gently. “Like this?”

 

She closed her eyes. “Yes.”

 

His thumb found her nipple again, and jolts of pleasure shot through her body straight to her center. She could feel his gaze on her and she let her eyes flutter open. His expression was an endearing mixture of awe and pride.

 

“You’re so soft,” he said. 

 

She linked her arms around his neck once again and pulled him close. Their kisses were urgent now, far from the sweet and enthusiastic ones they’d shared earlier. Now they were desperate and longing. He continued to knead her breast while they kissed. Her bra pinched her sides a bit, but she didn’t dare say a word. Not when he was touching her like that.

 

Suddenly Ron was over her, his knees on either side of her hips. She was surprised to feel him hard and firm against her abdomen. His lips left hers, trailing along her jaw to her neck. His mouth was hot and wet as he sucked gently on her skin. The sensations were overwhelming. His touch, the heat of his body pressed against hers, the soft moans issuing from his lips, the smell of his soft hair. But it was nowhere near enough. 

 

Ron removed his hand from her bra and pushed her shirt up. Together they pulled it over her head and cast it aside. She blushed when his eyes fell to her simple white bra. It wasn’t sexy by any definition of the word, but Ron was completely captivated nonetheless. He traced her nipples through the thin fabric, watching them stiffen under his attention. Then, he hooked a finger under her bra strap, following it up to her shoulder, and then gently drawing it down her shoulder and arm. Anxiously, Ron watched her face for any indication that she might want him to stop. She shifted, reached around and unhooked her bra. 

 

“H-hermione?” Ron sputtered.

 

“I thought it might be easier,” she said, blushing. “But I can–”

 

“No, no,” Ron said, stilling her arms. “I just wasn’t expecting…”

 

Hermione took a deep breath and tried to relax again. Ron studied her face carefully before resuming pushing her straps down her arms until her breasts were bared to his curious eyes. He pulled the cotton garment off and tossed it aside. Then, his hands were on her again. His touch was maddeningly light as he traced the outer edge of her nipple.

Unexpectedly, he dipped his head and she watched his tongue dart out and follow the same trail as his fingers. She tangled her fingers into his hair as he took the tip of her breast between his lips and sucked.

 

His tongue flicked over her nipple and her drew her deeper into his mouth. It was then that Hermione had a wild thought. She could grab her wand, cast a few protective charms and no one would be able to find them. While she had never done anything like _this_ before, she wasn’t so naïve that she didn’t understand where they were headed. They’d practiced restraint for far too long, terrified of where it would lead. But now there was no reason to exercise that sort of control over themselves. Hermione reveled in the idea of finally giving in to the feelings she’d desperately tried to keep hidden for so long.

 

All thoughts were banished from her mind, however, when Ron began to grind his hips against hers. She wasn’t sure if it started off as an intentional movement, but the friction was incredibly pleasurable. She found herself moving her hips in time with his. Even with their jeans on she could feel how they would fit together and she wondered how much better it would be if there was nothing between them at all. 

 

“Oh, oh God, Hermione,” he moaned. “We better stop.”

 

“But I don’t want to,” she said, the words leaving her mouth before she had a chance to think about it. It _was_ what she wanted. Propriety be damned. She loved Ron, she had always loved Ron and she wanted nothing more right now than to be with him.

 

He swallowed hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing. “Are you sure?”

 

“Don’t you want to?” she asked, feeling a bit deflated.

 

“Yeah, I want to,” he said quickly. “I just…don’t want to rush you. I mean, we don’t have to.”

 

“If we both want to, then why should we wait?”

 

“I…” Ron paused, running his hand nervously through his hair. “Blimey! I can’t believe you want to do this.”

 

“I think we should…” Hermione reached for Ron’s discarded shirt and pulled it over her head.

 

“Hermione?” Ron asked as she crawled out from under him. 

 

She pulled her wand from her pocket and walked in a circle around the clearing, muttering under her breath. 

 

“Isn’t that –?”

 

She ignored him, continuing to cast the spells she’d used for nearly a year to conceal them from Death Eaters while they searched for Voldemort’s Horcruxes. If it kept them safe from the most terrible wizard in history and his minions, it would certainly keep away Ron’s mum and brothers. 

 

“There,” she said, dropping her wand on the patch of grass next to the blanket and kicking off her sandals. Nervously, she knelt beside Ron again.

 

“Brilliant,” he said in a shaky voice and he reached for her again. 

 

Her head was swimming as he cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips urgently against hers. He slid his hands back, raking his fingers through her hair. She hadn’t felt them moving backward until her back made contact with the ground. Ron let out a small moan pulling her closer with one arm and pulling off the shirt she was wearing with the other.

 

Ron’s lips left hers only to find their way to her neck. He sucked gently on her skin while his fingers eagerly stroked her nipples. Before long, his fingers were replaced by his lips and tongue. Hermione moaned loudly and involuntarily bucked her hips against his. She had never felt anything like this before. 

 

His roving fingers found the button of her jeans and flicked it open. Ron slid his hand inside, over her knickers and settled it between her thighs. He rubbed her gently through the already-soaked cotton. She moaned and murmured his name. 

 

“Hermione, I want–”

 

She captured his lips again, curling one hand around his neck while the other worked at the fly of his jeans, whimpering every time his fingers brushed over a sensitive spot. She managed to get his fly open and began pushing the denim down his hips. Her hand brushed against his erection and Ron let out a hissing breath. Smiling, she intentionally ran her hand along his length, feeling him through his threadbare maroon boxers. 

 

“Oh, that’s good…” Ron muttered.

 

Hermione stroked his shaft lightly, not really sure what she was doing, but feeling encouraged by Ron’s ecstatic expression and noises. She gripped him a little tighter and Ron groaned louder. She watched his face, fascinated, until he grabbed her wrist.

 

“No more,” he said.

 

She blushed. “But I thought…” 

 

“I want to be inside you,” he said softly, his ears bright red.

 

“Okay,” she said shakily. 

 

Ron carefully pulled her jeans down her legs, balled them up and tossed them aside. He did the same with his own jeans, even taking the time to pull off his trainers and socks. She took in his thin, lanky frame. Without his clothes, his weight loss looked even more pronounced. She noticed he was blushing as her eyes roamed his body. She tried not to think about the fact that he was doing the same thing, but felt her cheeks heat up nonetheless.

 

Ron kissed her again. Slowly. It was a dizzying sensation, their bodies pressed intimately together, clothed in so little. Then, she felt his hands at her hips, pulling her knickers down. With shaking hands, she pushed at the waistband of his boxers, removing the last barrier between them. 

 

Hermione felt as though every single one of her nerve endings was on fire. Every inch of their skin was touching. He was everywhere, his body hot and slick with sweat, pressing against her. He balanced his weight carefully so as not to hurt her, but she thrilled in the sensation of his skin touching hers. It felt amazing, the friction of his body moving against her, the way his moist skin clung to hers. Ron’s hands were everywhere, gripping, stroking, grazing over her breasts, her stomach, her hips, her bum. 

 

Hermione buried her face into his shoulder, letting herself get lost in his touch, his scent, the salty taste of his skin. She was dizzy with arousal, with frustration. He was everywhere and it was overwhelming. 

 

He cupped her head with his hands and guided her face to his. His lips moved lightly against hers before parting slightly. She moaned and parted her own. He explored her mouth with his tongue, achingly slow. 

 

“Ron,” she whimpered.

 

He broke their kiss, his eyes fluttering open. She raised her hand and tenderly brushed his fringe from his eyes, unable to speak.

 

“You okay?” he asked, looking a little concerned.

 

“Fine,” she said weakly. “More than fine. It’s just…”

 

“What?” Ron whispered. His lips pressed against her chin, her throat, her shoulder.

 

“I love you.”

 

He raised his head and looked at her, a smile etched on his face.

 

“And I’m ready.”

 

His smile faltered a bit. “You’re really…”

 

“Yes, Ron, I’m sure,” she said, hoping she didn’t sound too snappish. 

 

Finally, Hermione felt Ron position himself at her entrance. Excitement surged through her. She gripped his shoulders as he pushed inside of her. There was a twinge of pain as he broke through her barrier and stretched her past anything she’d ever felt before. Overwhelmed, she pressed her face into his chest.

 

“Fuck!” Ron moaned appreciatively. “You okay?”

 

She nodded and he kissed the top of her head. Slowly, he began moving inside her. She continued squeezing his shoulders, hoping the ache would soon pass. She forced her eyes open, focusing on Ron’s ecstatic expression. His head was thrown back, the sunlight catching his hair and making it shine. Sweat was glistening on his skin and his lips were parted slightly as he muttered incoherently under his breath. He was the most beautiful sight she’d ever seen and her heart swelled in complete adoration of him.

 

As the pain subsided, Hermione started to feel excitement building within her. She felt her eyes prick with tears, unable to help the rush of emotions surging through her. They were connected, more closely than ever before and yet it felt so natural. It was incredible to finally allow herself to let go completely and love him unabashedly, as she’d always wanted to. 

 

Ron was groaning loudly, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as he thrust faster and harder. He held onto him tightly, as the pressure within her grew to dizzying heights. Finally she felt his body tense and the warmth of him spilling inside her. 

 

“Hermione,” he whimpered.

 

Ron carefully lowered himself on his forearms, a lazy smile crossing his face. She laughed and cupped his cheek with her hand. He kissed her sloppily and rolled onto his back, pulling her into his arms. His fingers glided tenderly through her curls. Hermione rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat gradually slow.

 

“That was brilliant,” she said finally. 

 

He laughed shakily. “Yeah, I hadn’t expected that.”

 

She smiled against his chest. 

 

“Er…Hermione,” he continued. “You know that’s not why I brought you out here, right? I mean, I was hoping for a nice snog, but…”

 

She leaned up on her elbow to look at him. His expression was quite serious now, almost worried. “I know. But it felt right, didn’t it?” she asked.

 

Ron nodded. “I love you.”

 

“I know,” she said, smiling. “I love you, too.”

 

He grinned and she pressed her cheek against his chest once more. His arms tightened around her and kissed the top of her head. She snuggled against him, knowing that soon the sun would lower in the trees and they’d have to begin to make their way back to the Burrow. But for now, she allowed herself to enjoy the intimacy of the moment. 

 


End file.
